Cirque De Singularitie
by Jofisk
Summary: As the marriage of the Royal brothers draw near, neither wish to marry the princesses from foreign lands. They devise a plan to escape their fate... they decide to run away and join the travelling circus that is in town. Are they running away from their fate...or towards it? Written by Tamtam1975 and Kuro-Ookami. Uploaded with permission. X-posted from AO3
1. Chapter 1

**Cirque De Singularitie**

 **Chapter 1**

In the kingdom of Konohagakure, it is the duty of the royal heirs to continue the bloodline through marriage. As the marriage of the brothers draw near, neither Sasuke nor Naruto wish to marry the princesses from foreign lands. They devise a plan to escape their fate... they decide to run away and join the traveling circus that is in town. However, are they running away from their fate...or towards it?

The blonde prince looked at the raven haired prince. "I don't want to marry the princess Hyuga. I found out that Cirque de Singularitie is in town. They don't know us...we could run away! I'm a freak at least, with this jerkhole sealed inside of me." Naruto frowned. "I've worked with him to where we can work together sometimes, I'm sure we can come to some agreement."

"Let's do it," replied Sasuke without hesitation, not wanting to marry the Haruno princess, knowing due to his bloodline that he would be accepted as well.

The circus is indeed situated not too far away from the kingdom's front gates. It's placed at least a good distance for it to be within sight.

Sneaking out late at night, Naruto gestured to Sasuke to follow him. He had scouted out the circus in his spare time. He knew where the main tent was. Creeping in, he looked around for the owner, after making sure Sasuke followed him. He had on a mask covering the lower half of his face so he wouldn't be identified.

Following the blonde, Sasuke has the same type of mask although a different color. His is red. The ringmaster is indeed in there. His back turned to them as he had been writing out the plans for the upcoming performance.

"Excuse me... we were wanting to try out for the circus." Naruto spoke up.

"Oh?" asked the male, turning around to show a silver haired male in his mid to late twenties wearing a bomber jacket along with a black shirt and ripped jeans underneath while he has a mask covering one half of his face. "It's not too late to accept new additions. What can you and your companion do exactly?"

"Uh, well...me and the jerkhole...uh, I mean, Kurama, can transform me into the nine tails." Naruto shrugged, wondering what was under the mask.

"Interesting," mused the ringmaster by the name of Kakashi. "And you?"

"I can use the Sharringan and control fire as well as cast illusions," replied Sasuke without hesitation.

"I see," he took this under consideration. "I'll put you two on the roster then. We have a rehearsal in two nights and then a performance shortly after."

"Cool. I can make shadow clones...the most I ever made was two hundred and fifty." Naruto added as an afterthought. "But that's it. I got nuttin' else." Leading the black haired male out, the blonde looked at Sasuke. "Now, where the hell do we stay?" he whispered. "I grabbed us some money on the way out, not a lot, but some."

"I don't know," he whispered back.

"Room and board will be supplied. You will be given a short list of some chores to do as part of this family," said Kakashi over his shoulder as the two left.

"I'll show 'em the ropes, boss." A dark haired male said, with his hair pulled back in a high ponytail. "Name's Shikamaru." he said to the two.

Nodding, Kakashi left the two new additions in Shikamaru's hands. Looking at the dark haired male Sasuke felt something towards him for some reason or another. Nodding, he went with him, giving a look to Naruto follow.

Naruto followed. Shikamaru stopped. "We got one bed in this tent, and one bed in that tent." Shikamaru said. "There's four to a tent. I'm in that tent with Itachi and Kabuto."

"Hn, sounds fine," shrugged Sasuke, interest perked at hearing Itachi's name.

"Itachi...isn't that your cousin on your mom's side?" Naruto asked. Naruto and Sasuke weren't blood brothers...Naruto's dad had married Sasuke's mom when their spouses had died and the boys were about four.

"Yes, it is," confirmed Sasuke, unsure of how to feel with seeing him again.

"You take that tent then. I'll stay in the other tent." Naruto offered, slipping into the tent that wasn't Shikamaru's.

"Alright then. What's your name?" Shikamaru asked as he led Sasuke to the other tent.

"Taka," replied Sasuke, knowing it suited him well with his movements similar to a hawk's.

"Nice. Oy! Kabuto, Itachi...this is Taka. He and his brother are joining." Shikamaru flopped on his cot. "That's yours." He nodded at an empty cot.

"Right," he went to go sit on the empty cot, hoping that joining would be a good choice.

Glancing over at him the gray haired male gave a nod of greeting. He needed to prepare a few things since later he would be going to visit the cellar where they harbor a few of the additions for certain reasons.

Itachi looked up, recognizing his cousin immediately. "Taka, it's been ages." Grabbing Sasuke in a hug, he whispered in Sasuke's ear. "Secret's safe with me, Sasuke." Kabuto looked oddly at the two, and then shrugged, heading to the cellar.

"Indeed it has," he gave a small smile, glad that the secret will be safe, hugging him back.

Now, down in the cellar is where Kabuto can find Orochimaru although it's also where he does his experiments and such.

Walking in, Kabuto sighed, setting his instruments down. Frowning, he wished he knew how to tell Orochimaru he was attracted to him. Adjusting his glasses, he didn't even know if Orochimaru was even gay or bi. And even if he was, Orochimaru was out of his league...on so many levels.

"Something on your mind?" inquired the obsidian haired male, noticing Kabuto seemed distracted.

"No...no, nothing. Just thinking of what I can do." Kabuto looked out the corner of his eye, admiring the man.

"Are you sure?" he pressed him slightly, not wanting to do it too much although at least enough, using a needle and thread to stitch together flesh.

"Yea. So...Hidan was asking about you." Obito said, frowning.

"Oh?" frowned Orochimaru, wondering what the insane Jashinist could want with him.

"He wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date. I think he and Kakazu are into an open relationship." Kabuto growled, pissed off at himself for being so nice as to agree to pass on this message.

"While I do like men he's too...wild for my tastes," admitted Orochimaru. "So, tell him no when you see him, will you?"

Kabuto nodded, more depressed. He was so available, but so out of Kabuto's league. "Yea, sure." Frowning, he went about his experiments, to determine which would be best for the show. He appreciated Kakashi's support, and didn't want to fail him. He loved Kakashi...like a son would a father.

"What would be more my style is perhaps my assistant," murmured Orochimaru, giving him an appreciative look before going back to his work of patching up a wound which had been a limb that fallen off that he managed to stitch back into place.

"Ha, ha, ha." Kabuto chuckled. "Thanks, Orochimaru, but I think you're a little out of my league."

"You're welcome. No, I don't think so," mused Orochimaru, leaning back when he's finished with his task.

Kabuto looked over at Orochimaru. "R...really?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to get too much hope.

"Yes, I wouldn't lie to you," scowled Orochimaru.

Kabuto smiled, the first genuine one Orochimaru had ever seen. "C...could we maybe go on a date sometime?"

"That would be nice," agreed Orochimaru.

Kabuto smiled. "Tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good," agreed Orochimaru, thinking it would be nice.

()()()

"Hey, Boss?" Shikamaru said the next day.

"Yes?" asked Kakashi, wondering if something is wrong.

"So, I didn't catch the name of the blonde, but the black haired guy said his name was Taka. But they are lying." Shikamaru said.

"I know," replied Kakashi. "I've looked into it. It's best to keep their real names a secret or they have to deal with things they ran away from. You know how it is when people join here. There's no going back."

"Yea, but... they are the two missing princes. It's your call, but I didn't want the heat to be on you, without you at least knowing. The blonde's real name is Naruto, the dark haired one is Sasuke." Shikamaru shrugged as he walked out.

"Thanks and I'm aware," reassured Kakashi.

About two minutes later, Naruto came in, mask on. "Hey, uh...I was wanting to know if I could find out the chores?" Naruto asked. "I'm Kitsune, by the way."

"I know who you are," stated Kakashi simply, giving a small smirk before handing him a slip of paper. "Your secret is safe with me. If you're found out by those after you to take you back then it'll be dealt with. Since you joined here you became part of this family and we protect those who are a part of this circus."

"Really?" Naruto asked, grinning. "So I can take this stupid mask off?"

"Yep," he gave a rare smile. "If you want to."

"Oh hell yes." Naruto pulled the mask off, smiling, eyes bright as he looked up at the silver haired man. "I can see why they all look up to you. You're nice." Naruto complimented him.

"I try," said the ringmaster, pleased that the blonde seemed in a better mood.

Looking at the scrap of paper, he memorized his chores. "Okay, see ya later, Kakashi!" Walking out, he passed a blonde woman who walked in.

"Kakashi, we need to talk." Tsunade said.

"About what?" he raised a brow, attention on her.

Tsunade sat down. "The circus is getting big...and people are starting to talk. You want to explain to me why we are playing refuge to two runaways that will be royal pains in the asses?" Her hazel eyes stared at him shrewdly.

"Because they have skills that'll help," stated Kakashi simply. "That's good it's growing. That's what we wanted after all."

"True. But...it's taking its toll." Her eyes were slightly sad.

"What do you suggest then?" he asked softly.

"I miss you. We haven't been intimate in two weeks, what with the strain of the circus. Come home early tonight?" she asked.

"I'll try," sighed Kakashi, figuring it's for the best.

Leaning up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him and giving him a quick kiss. "I'm going to check on the acrobats."

"Good," he returned the kiss to her in return, knowing that things would be taking a toll on him as well although he didn't show it.

After she left, Naruto came in shirtless, sweating, dropping the crate in the tent. "Sorry, Kashi...but Shika told me to bring this to you. It's pretty heavy."

"It's ok," he reassured, stepping aside although catching a quick glance before returning to his duties.

"So, didja think about what you want me to do? If you want me to transform to the nine tails, I gotta work it out with Kurama. If you want shadow clones, I can do that on my own." He wiped his face and chest with a rag that he stuck back in his back pocket.

"Shadow clones will be good for the first time. Next time you can work on the transformation," replied Kakashi thoughtfully.

"Right. Thanks!" Naruto left.

Rubbing his temples, Kakashi knew that this would prove to be an interesting time although also a headache of including one.

()()()

"C'mon, get up Taka. Gotta get our chores done. I don't know what Boss wants you to do." Shikamaru said, pulling his pants up and buttoning them. "Oy, Itachi...can you help Kabuto?"

Itachi nodded, eyeing Kabuto silently.

"Right," Sasuke got up to go see what the stuff he could do when he received a list similar to Naruto's, going to light some of the torches.

When lunchtime rolled around, Shikamaru showed up. "Brought you a sandwich...the cook doesn't feel well today." Shikamaru said. "Figured you didn't have any money or food."

"Hn, thanks," Sasuke has his shirt off because of the fire he's been using, has made him a little hot, accepting the offered food given to him.

Shikamaru nodded, looking away, not liking the feeling in his gut. "No problem."

Eating the sandwich there are a few sparks noticeable between them. It intrigued Sasuke.

Shikamaru smacked a bug on the back of his neck. "It sucks in this area. I'll be glad when we leave."

"Hn, indeed," agreed Sasuke, finishing his meal.

"C'mon." Shikamaru stood, offering a hand to Sasuke to help him up.

"Alright," he accepted the hand to be helped onto his feet. "Where to?"

Shikamaru dropped Sasuke's hand as if it burned him. "Uh, I gotta go work on my act. Don't know what else ya gotta do. See ya." Shikamaru headed off, bewildered.

Confused, Sasuke headed off as well. He wondered what Shikamaru's problem is.

()()()

Itachi looked to Kabuto. "Come on, I'll help you."

"How?" asked the bespectacled male.

"Well, you have your...date tonight." Itachi looked away. "Tell me your chores, and I'll do them to help you out."

Itachi hated doing this, but he had been in love with Kabuto for over a year. And he knew Kabuto had been pining for a while for Orochimaru. If that is what it took to make Kabuto happy, Itachi would do everything in his power to make Kabuto happy, even if that meant not being with him.

"It's not much. Just clean the snakes and feed them," replied Kabuto.

Nodding, Itachi went towards the cellar. "Just go get ready for your date. You've waited awhile for this."

"Right. Thanks," he adjusted his glasses before heading back to the room to get prepared.

Itachi hoped that Kabuto wouldn't want to kiss and tell...

()()()

Where Itachi has to go to take care of the snakes is where the acrobats are. One of them is a rosette haired woman with jade eyes. Having finished practice for today she went to get some water from the barrel somewhere near the cages.

Itachi looked up. The rosette was new. Nodding at her, he started cleaning the snakes' cages.

She glanced over at him. He's one of the more popular ones here. The acrobats are a staple when it comes to the circus life.

A blonde ran up, giggling in the pinkies ear, "That's Itachi...isn't he gorgeous?" she giggled again.

"He's pretty attractive," admitted Sakura, noticing that the person who had ran up is her best friend, Ino.

"Yea, but I haven't seen him with...ya know, with...anyone." Ino said, giggling as her boyfriend, a large, reddish brown haired man named Choji came in and picked her up. "I love that you are the Strongman." Ino grinned, kissing Choji as he carried her out.

Sakura forced a smile, nodding as she did somewhat envy Ino just a little.

Itachi cleaned out the cages, and headed out. Passing Sakura, he grabbed her around the waist, moving her out of the way of a sandbag that went flying and would have most certainly hit her. Shouts rang through the tent as the measure needed to be fixed.

"Thanks," blushed Sakura, can't believe she was almost been hit by it.

"Not a problem." The man's eyes were red, dotted with black. They slowly started returning to a black color. "I'm Itachi."

"Sakura," replied the rosette, moving out of his grasp when the danger subsided.

"You're new." Itachi noted.

"Um, no. I've been around for a while," corrected Sakura. "I'm one of Tsunade's acrobats."

"Hn." Itachi nodded. "Sorry, I don't come to the acrobat tent much."

"It's alright," she assured, going back to getting some water since there hopefully wouldn't be any more lone sandbags being thrown.

"See you around." Itachi said, heading out of the tent.

"Yep, see you," she then left the other exit to return to her quarters.

()()()

Kabuto wiped his hands nervously on his pants. He checked himself in the mirror again. Sighing, he went to Orochimaru's tent and waited for the dark male.

Coming out, he noticed that this assistant is there waiting on him. Orochimaru is dressed in a nice shirt and pants since he hadn't felt too much preparation had been necessary.

"Have I kept you waiting long?" he asked.

"No. Just got here a minute or two ago." Kabuto smiled. "I looked at a couple places...there is a nice seafood place near here, as well as a sushi bar, or a steak house." Kabuto said.

"We can go to the sushi place," replied Orochimaru upon hearing the options, knowing he can only come out of the cellar during the night.

Nodding, Kabuto led him to the sushi bar. Smiling as they were seated, Kabuto ordered an abbey roll and a cucumber roll, thanking the waitress for the water.

Accepting the water he took a sip while waiting for the food to arrive.

"So, why did you join the circus?" Kabuto asked. He had always wondered, but never got the courage to ask.

"It's where I could feel at home," admitted Orochimaru.

Kabuto nodded. Thanking the waitress, he started to eat his food. "Me too." Kabuto noted.

"I see," he began to eat as well, enjoying Kabuto's company.

"Mom and Dad didn't want me. They wanted to party." Kabuto explained.

"I can assure you I want you," Orochimaru purred.

Kabuto's eyes lit up. Blushing, he focused on his food.

Smirking, he enjoyed his food too although he had other thoughts as well.

After dinner, Kabuto sighed. "Want to walk?"

"Sure," he paid before grabbing Kabuto's hand to walk outside.

Kabuto blushed, enjoying the sensation of Orochimaru's hand holding his.

Enjoying the walk after some time he returned back to the circus where they came from. He didn't want to drag things out too long in fear of dawn rising.

"I enjoyed tonight." Kabuto leaned up, kissing Orochimaru on the cheek.

"I did too," he returned the kiss, sparks evident between them as he went to return back to the cellar for dawn would surely rise soon.

Kabuto skipped inside the tent. Smiling, he lay down to sleep for a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Some time passed. Rehearsal and even the performance went well. During the latter Naruto and Sasuke went by their fake names to ensure they wouldn't be taken away. If it did happen then Kakashi would step in. Things seemed to be going surprisingly well.

After moving from the town, Naruto was calmer. He felt safer. He appreciated Kakashi and Tsunade's hospitality and didn't want to put them in danger. Since leaving, he didn't wear the mask anymore. Sighing, he sat down for supper at the ramen shop at the next town they were in.

Life seemed to be going so well for all of them. Currently they're heading to their next location which is further away from where the two princes fled.

Tsunade had suggested they meet at the local ramen shop for a family dinner, Tsunade and Kakashi's treat. As Naruto say down, he looked around for everyone else.

Kakashi is there already along with a few others. The rest are still needed to arrive. This is done at night of course to ensure those who can't be out in the daylight can join in.

"Hey, Kashi! Tsunade!" He smiled at them as Kabuto came in and sat down as well. Tsunade smiled at Naruto as she sat down by Kakashi.

"Hey," he gave a soft smile, knowing he would have to spend some time with his wife in due course, thinking he just wanted to enjoy this meal first with everyone else.

Shikamaru walked in with Sasuke as Itachi brooded in a corner. The newest additions, Kiba and Neji, came in and sat down by Naruto and Sasuke. The long dark haired male with lavender eyes took in his surroundings.

Meanwhile, the brown haired guy with wolf ears that's probably the circus's alleged wolf man sat beside the second strongman in their group of misfits.

Dinner was served. Tsunade, ever the drinker, ordered sake for everyone. Soon, the group was laughing and talking, the alcohol relaxing them all a bit. A band started playing.

Each of them drank and ate their full. With music on and all it would prove to be a fun night.

Naruto got up to dance as the dance floor started to fill. Grinning, he liked the fast beat. "Sasuke! C'mon and dance!"

"I don't dance," glowered Sasuke, taking another sip of sake.

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "Hey, Kiba! Come on!" Naruto yelled. Naruto refused to ask Kakashi...he knew he had a crush on the boss man, and since said boss was very, very married, he was very, very off limits.

"Sure," yipped Kiba, getting up to trot over to dance with the blonde.

Naruto enjoyed dancing with Kiba. He was laughing and having a good time.

Tsunade was laughing, laying her head on Kakashi's shoulder. Naruto ignored the jealousy.

Kiba enjoyed dancing with him too. It was fun.

After awhile, Naruto sat back down at the table, sweaty, shirt sticking to him. Tsunade had gotten up, dancing as Kakashi wasn't a huge dancer. "What, Kashi, you don't dance?" Naruto asked, panting.

"Not really," admitted Kakashi, turning the page of his book he carries around with him.

Kiba went to sit, but put Neji in his lap because why not. Cleary there's something between him and he isn't going to sit idly by to allow anyone to take him for themselves.

Naruto leaned over Kakashi, looking at the book. "Whatcha readin?" he asked, still breathing a bit heavy. Neji blushed at Kiba's possessive behavior.

"Nothing for younger people to read," he winked before stowing it away on his person.

Kiba nuzzled Neji's neck affectionately. So far he hadn't met any resistance.

Naruto sighed. "Then I need to read it. My mind isn't that creative, and my wrist hurts." He took another swig of sake. Neji blushed at the talk and grabbed Kiba's hand, taking him over to a darker corner.

Kiba grinned, going with him without hesitation to where he wanted to go.

"Why?" he asked the blonde, drinking another swig of sake.

Naruto shrugged. "The guy I like is taken. I messed around with Kiba, but it was boring. I mean, he was okay and a nice guy. But... Then Neji came around, and Kiba is all about Neji. So, my hand is my best friend." Sighing, Naruto took a drink of sake, staring out at the dance floor.

"Ah, I see," frowned Kakashi, wondering how he could help him. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Nah, its ok. I been worse." Naruto shrugged, giving a crooked smile. "I'm gonna head on back. Night, boss man." Naruto got up and tottered out.

"See you later," he watched him leave, thinking he would try to do something to cheer him up later.

()()()

Shikamaru scowled next to Sasuke. He didn't know why, but it pissed him off when Neji flirted with Sasuke. Shikamaru just about gave Kiba a dog biscuit when he occupied Neji.

"You could've given it to him," pointed out Sasuke. "It would've been funny."

"Given who what?" Shikamaru asked, frowning.

"Kiba a dog Biscuit," snickered Sasuke.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Yea. I am just...I dunno...Neji's annoying." Shikamaru finished.

"I suppose," shrugged Sasuke. "Those two are happy and have each other."

"Yea. I need to find a girl." Shikamaru grunted.

"And I need to find a guy," smirked Sasuke.

Shikamaru just shook his head. "You want a guy when all the girls would give their right arm to be with you." He chuckled.

"I don't like girls like that," sniffed the Uchiha indignantly.

"But they are just so..." Shikamaru shrugged. "I mean, what can a guy give that is better than a girl?"

"You'd be surprised," blushed Sasuke. "I'm just not attracted to girls, ok?"

"Alright." Shikamaru said, finishing his sake. "I am goin' home. You stayin' or leaving?"

"I'll head back I guess," frowned Sasuke, finishing off his drink before getting up to leave.

Walking home, the sake floated in Shikamaru brain. Finally, once they got in their tent, Shikamaru looked at Sasuke. "Have you ever been with a girl? I mean, how do you know you don't like it if you don't try it?"

"Trust me a guy's dick feels better than any pussy," replied Sasuke with an impish look. "I've never been attracted to girls. Do I seriously need to keep repeating myself?"

Shikamaru felt himself harden slightly at what Sasuke said. He just looked down, confused.

"Let me know if you ever want to experience anything," winked Sasuke before continuing on his way.

"Wait." Shikamaru grabbed Sasuke's arm. He wasn't able to say anything, but his face was begging.

"Yes?" he searched Shikamaru's face.

Shikamaru blinked rapidly. He couldn't ask. He wasn't gay. But...he wanted Sasuke to kiss him. Biting his bottom lip, he begged Sasuke to kiss him with his eyes, saying nothing.

Figuring it out, Sasuke leaned in to kiss him tenderly before pulling back after a long moment.

Shikamaru closed his eyes. Sasuke felt so good...so...right. Breathing heavy, he just stared at Sasuke.

"Is that better?" he asked quietly, unsure of what Shikamaru felt.

"I...I don't know." Shikamaru's eyes were dark.

"Should we go somewhere private?" he asked, seeing the look.

"Y...yea, I think so." he whispered.

Sasuke took Shikamaru to the room they use. Once there he kissed Shikamaru hungrily.

Shikamaru grunted, grabbing Sasuke and kissing him back just as hungrily, moaning into the kiss.

The two had an intense make out session that lasted for several long minutes. Fortunately no one would be going in there until much later in the evening.

()()()

Itachi had sat by himself most of the evening.

Drinking some sake, Sakura sat by herself as well. Sure, there's the possibility of going to dance. She didn't really feel like it right now.

Itachi came over, sitting down. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" asked Sakura, slightly confused by the reason he decided to join her.

"You just don't seem to be the type to sit alone." Itachi noted.

"Oh," blushed Sakura, wondering if she's that easy to read. "Um, thanks for your concern."

Itachi shrugged. "Of course." Frowning at Orochimaru and Kabuto, he sighed. "Want to dance?" he asked.

"Sure," agreed Sakura, going with him, wondering why he seemed so sad.

Itachi danced. He didn't say much, but he was attentive during their dances. After a bit, Itachi looked at Sakura. "If you will excuse me, I think I should leave." He kissed Sakura's hand.

"It's alright. I hope you'll be ok," she blushed from the nice gesture although felt worried and concerned for his well-being.

"Thank you." Itachi walked out, sadly.

()()()

Kabuto was dancing with Orochimaru, staring adoringly up at the object of his adoration.

Orochimaru danced with him, enjoying the time with the person of his desire and adoration.

"I still can't believe you like me." Kabuto murmured.

"Of course I do," he smirked, continuing to move along with him.

As he lay his head on Orochimaru's shoulder, he stiffened suddenly. "Um...c...can I ... I need to go home."

"I'll take you home then," he offered, picking Kabuto up into his arms before walking out.

"Um...rr...really, I can walk." Kabuto insisted, shivering in terror.

"Nope, clearly you drank too much. So, allow me," grinned Orochimaru.

Kabuto just lay, cradled in Orochimaru's arms. Upon getting back to the campsite he continued to shiver.

"Are you sick or something?" he asked in concern, putting him down on the bed once entering the room.

"N...no. Um. I... probably too much to drink." He smiled weakly.

"I see. Do you need anything before I go to rest?" he asked him.

"No, thank you." Kabuto said, crawling under the covers.

"No problem," Orochimaru then left, closing the door quietly for him to return to the cellar.

Kabuto shivered until he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Three days later they made it to the next town. This was a bustling city, and they were booked for three nights. They had arrived two days early. Naruto threw himself into the work of setting up the circus. He was strong and scrappy, and would most likely be mistaken as the help instead of a performer. He enjoyed the physical labor...it also made it easier to sleep at night, tiring himself out. No trace of royalty shone through his tanned skin and hardworking demeanor.

Sasuke fell into step with Naruto of working hard. With his calloused hands and all he can be easily mistaken as a worker rather than one of the performers. So far the two enjoyed their new life here.

"Sas, you need to get a guy" Naruto said as they helped erect a tent. He worried about his brother and didn't like to see him lonely. "What's with you and Shika guy, anyways? I thought maybe something was there, but the last couple days he hasn't been talking to you," Naruto started tying the tent to the stake.

"There is something between us I think. He doesn't know what he likes and isn't exactly comfortable with me being open about it," explained Sasuke, helping him out.

"Gotcha," Naruto grunted. "Well, if he hurts you I will kick his ass." Naruto moved on to the next stake.

"Good," nodded Sasuke, moving onto the opposite side. "What about you?"

"Me? Eh, single and mingle." Naruto stayed evasively.

"You sure?" he teased.

"Yea. Who I like is very, very taken." Naruto stood, wiping the sweat from his brow, pulling off his shirt. "Shit it's hot."

"Hn, I see," nodded the Uchiha, having his shirt already off with noticing it's rather hot out here today.

The brothers worked as Shikamaru went up to Kakashi. "Hey boss...I uh, need to talk to you...privately."

"Alright," the silverette went to a private area to speak with him. "What's wrong?"

"I, uh...I need to change tents. I, uh, things are just weird with me and Sasuke after the k...after the dinner." Shikamaru was nervous.

"Why?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Um, well...I mean...I fucked up Boss." Shikamaru looked down.

"How?" he prompted for an explanation.

Shikamaru let out a big breath. "I...I kissed him." Shikamaru kept looking down.

"That's not failure," smiled Kakashi, lifting his head. "That's you figuring out what your preference is. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"B...but I never have liked guys...always girls." His face was confused.

"Tastes can change over time," stated Kakashi. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Shikamaru looked over to where the brothers were. "But...Naruto is gross, sweaty, loud, and nasty." Taking a look to Sasuke, Shikamaru gulped and blushed, admiring the sheen of sweat on Sasuke's body.

"But you look at Sasuke and what do you think?" asked Kakashi.

Shikamaru's breathing picked up as his face flushed. He shrugged, at a loss for words.

"See? Obviously you're attracted to him," pointed out Kakashi.

"You're not letting me change tents, are you?"

"Nope," Kakashi patted his shoulder. "You'll be ok."

"Damnit..." Shikamaru grunted, shuffling off.

Kakashi shook his head, hiding a smile while getting back to work on things.

Naruto came up a bit later. "Uh, Bossman?" He asked tentatively. "Uh. I gotta problem..."

"What would that be?" asked Kakashi, noticing there seems to be a lot of problems today.

Naruto promptly passed out as he face planted against the older male, the hilt of a dagger showing from between the youth's ribs.

Frowning, Kakashi took Naruto to his quarters to see to him. Getting out a medical kit he disinfected the area along with using some rubbing alcohol. Then he carefully dislodged the dagger to then clean up the wound, staunching the blood flow, and lastly applying some gauze to ensure it would heal properly. He wondered what and who could've done this.

Itachi walked in about then, unannounced. "Kakashi...I found this." It was a medallion of a tree, used by The Root, a rival circus.

Accepting it grimly he knew that he would have to deal with them about this.

"I see," he frowned.

Itachi looked the scene over and then picked up the dagger, examining it. Holding it out to Kakashi, the same tree emblem was on the hilt. Itachi bent to grab Naruto. "I will take him back to his quarters." Itachi offered.

"I'll do it. Send the other circus a message that I wish to speak with their leader," replied Kakashi, picking up Naruto to take him back to his own room.

Itachi nodded, heading out. Naruto groaned as he was picked up. His eyes fluttered open. "Wha...huh?" He asked, confused.

"You were stabbed by someone from the opposing circus," explained Kakashi, taking him to his room to deposit him on his own bed. "I patched you up."

"T...thanks. I remember hurting, but not knowing why." Looking around, he frowned. "Where am I?"

"You are on my bed. I put you here because I'll need to change the bandages. You'll be taken on leave from the show until you're feeling better," explained Kakashi, sitting nearby.

"Nope, nope. Not happening." Naruto said, getting up and wincing. "I am not getting Granny pissed off at me for being in her bed."

"She won't," replied Kakashi firmly. "You aren't in a fit shape. Move too much and the wounds will open up again."

Naruto winced, and then laid down. "Thanks, Kakashi." he said, falling asleep, an adorably peaceful look on the blonde's face.

"You're welcome," he said softly, thinking Naruto looked cute while he sleeps, getting up to bring back some food and water for when Naruto wakes up again later since he'll need to regain his strength.

()()()

Shikamaru went in, sitting down on his bed, thinking.

Having been given a break, Sasuke is there taking a rest. There's no rush after all of getting things prepared. There's also the rival circus to be wary of.

Itachi walked in. "Sasuke, your brother was stabbed. Kakashi has him and is taking care of him. He will be fine." Itachi slipped out as Shikamaru stood, instantly going to Sasuke's side.

"What?" he sat bolt upright, frowning although nodded as he felt better that the ringmaster has taken care of him. "How did this happen? And why?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Itachi's a dick sometimes. Sorry. It's probably the Root. Kabuto's mom and dad run it."

"Oh," he looked down, wondering why they would target Naruto.

"You okay?" Shikamaru asked, putting an arm around Sasuke reflexively.

Leaning against him, Sasuke replied with, "Not really. Naruto was stabbed and probably for a good reason unless the Root is just looking to take all of us out."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Kabuto won't talk about them. I know they like demons and stuff, and they want to collect jinchurriki, but not much else is known."

"I see," mused Sasuke, not feeling at ease with knowing this at least he knows why.

"So I dunno why they targeted Naruto." Shikamaru hugged Sasuke.

"It's ok," he sighed, hugging him back.

Shikamaru stiffened. "I, uh...yea, cool." He went over and sat back on his bed.

Nodding, Sasuke looked over at him for a short time before going back to taking a rest from the hard work he's done so far.

()()()

Itachi walked through the acrobats' tent, searching for Kabuto. Upon seeing Sakura, he jogged up to her. "Let everyone know that The Root is here. Naruto got hurt, but will be ok. Everyone needs to be careful."

"Gotcha," nodded the rosette, hoping Naruto would be ok. "Kabuto is probably down in the cellar with Orochimaru if you're looking for him."

Itachi stiffened. "Of course." Frowning, he headed off in that direction. Getting to the cellar, he found Orochimaru, but no Kabuto, as Kabuto had just left to collect some ingredients.

"He went to find some herbs for me," informed the half-dead stitched up male, taking care of his snake and spider. "He'll be back shortly."

Itachi just glared.

"What?" snapped Orochimaru, annoyed at being glared at.

"You're an asshole." Itachi stated.

"Aw, thank you," he smirked, feeding his snake a dead rodent while he fed the spider some flies as both are used in his performances.

"Fuck you. Tell Kabuto his parents are back in town, and trying to kill us." Itachi stormed out.

"Alright," Orochimaru wondered what bit him in the ass today, waiting for when Kabuto would return.

Kabuto returned a few minutes later, laying down the herbs.

"Itachi came by. Your parents are in town and stabbed Naruto. He's ok and being taken care by Kakashi," explained Orochimaru, hugging Kabuto because he knew he tried his hardest to be away from the Root.

Kabuto frowned, shaking slightly. "T...they are here?"

"Yes," Orochimaru held him close. "I won't let them take you away, understand?"

"Th...there are worse things than being taken away." Kabuto mumbled.

"Like what?" he asked, not knowing much about Kabuto's past. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I don't want to." Kabuto mumbled, hiding his face in Orochimaru's shirt.

"That's ok," he said softly, holding him protectively. "But we will have to talk to them eventually you know."

Kabuto shivered uncontrollably.

Orochimaru held him close, not letting go. He knew this is hard for him.

"C...can I stay down here tonight?" Kabuto said, vulnerable.

"Of course, love. Anytime," murmured Orochimaru, knowing he's in a weakened state with the terrible news.

Kabuto stayed close to Orochimaru, not talking much.

Orochimaru understood. He had him lay down with him on his bed. He would protect him for anything that would prove him harm because he does indeed love Kabuto. He has for a long while.

Kabuto fell into a troubled sleep, clinging onto Orochimaru.

()()()

Naruto woke up, looking around, he remembered he was in Kakashi's bed. Blushing furiously, he sat up. He felt better. That was the blessing his mother had bestowed upon him...fast healing. He was tender, but better.

"How are you feeling now?" Kakashi asked, having a bowl of ramen ready for him nearby along with some water.

"Alright...better now!" Naruto grinned, reaching for the ramen. "What happened why they chose me?" he asked around a spoonful of ramen.

"The Root are after jinchurriki and anyone else powerful like Sasuke or someone else," explained Kakashi, not minding to provide some answers. "They tried getting you, but I'm not letting that happen."

Naruto paled. "How did you know I'm a jinchurriki? Damnit, I try to keep it hidden." His voice became gruff with anger.

"Sorry, but I could tell by how fast you're healing," said Kakashi softly.

Letting out an angry puff of air, Naruto just dug back into his ramen. "I wanted to escape all that shit." he mumbled.

"I can tell. I don't leak out your secret to anyone else," promised Kakashi.

Naruto looked up. "Thanks." Finishing the ramen, he got up. "Well, I better get back to the tent. I'm sure Granny misses you. Thanks Bossman." Naruto had tried to start using the nickname to keep himself from getting closer than was possible with Kakashi.

"You're welcome. Just be careful, ok?" he worried about the blonde as if he were his own.

"Thanks." Naruto's shoulders slumped even lower as he felt the pricks of tears in his eyes.

"I mean...yea. Sorry." Shaking his head, he left the tent.

Frowning, Kakashi wondered what could be wrong with him. He would need to talk to Tsunade about things. Maybe she would know.

()()()

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke. Gnawing his lip, he opened his mouth, and then shut it. Sighing, he pulled out a book.

"What?" he poked his side; teasingly. "You ok?"

"Yea, yea." Shikamaru grumbled. Huffing, his brain was trying to work this sexuality thing out.

"Ok," Sasuke dropped it, being lazy.

Shikamaru just sat there the rest of the night, worrying the matter over in his brain.

()()()

Itachi had set up the meeting. Wandering back to the tent, he'd tell Kakashi about it tomorrow. Sighing, he realized he really had to give up on Kabuto. The thought hurt him.

Taking a walk outside of the circus he wondered how things would go with the other circus to be wary of.

Looking up, Itachi saw Sakura. "Hello."

"Hi," she waved at him.

"Hi." Sakura was a girl, maybe she would know. "Sakura, could I ask you a question?" He felt comfortable with her. Sakura could've sworn she heard Ino giggle.

"Sure," nodded the rosette, wondering what this could be about.

"Have you ever loved someone, but they love someone else?" Itachi asked; voice in pain.

"I've never been in love before," she admitted to him. "But if I had then you would need to let them go, and be happy for them."

"Easier said than done." Itachi muttered.

"I know," Sakura placed a comforting hand on his shoulder after going over to him.

Itachi sighed, putting his hand on Sakura's.

"Will you be ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, I will." Itachi smiled sadly.

"Ok," she's not really convinced, but will drop it for now.

"Goodnight." Itachi walked off into the night

"Night," Sakura went back to her quarters, hoping he would be ok.

()()()

Kabuto awoke with a start.

"You ok?" asked Orochimaru, laying beside him.

"Y...yea." kabuto said stretching and getting up.

"Good," he got up as well, but grimaced at noticing it's the day and he can't leave the cellar.

"I gotta go to do chores." Kabuto kissed Orochimaru gently as he got up.

"I know," he kissed him back, hoping he'll be ok.

Kabuto headed out, walking cautiously, but doing chores.

()()()

The stocky leader known as Danzou walked into the main ring. "Kakashi, I was summoned to see you " he sounded bored. Itachi had told Kakashi, Danzou would be at the tent at this hour.

"Yes, you or someone in your group attacked one of my performers," said Kakashi, glaring lightly.

"I believe you are mistaken." Danzou said, still looking bored.

"Am I?" Kakashi doesn't look convinced.

"Yes. We didn't try to attack your performer." Snarling, Danzou whirled and threw a blade at Kakashi as he spat, "he got in the way of us attacking you!" Right then about a hundred Naruto's ran into the tent. Charging for Danzou and pinning him down, one threw himself in front of Kakashi, the blade embedding in his chest to the hilt. As Danzou fought the clones, many of them poofing into smoke at the hits, the one who took the dagger lay at Kakashi's feet.

Grimacing at the blade in his chest he managed to ensure it hit in a non-fatal area.

For him it's another blade that Naruto didn't manage to block.

Shikamaru ran in, as did Itachi, Sasuke and many of the other performers, easily subduing Danzou and the three men Danzou brought. Naruto looked up at Kakashi, frowning as blood leaked out of his mouth. "S...sorry, Bossman...I thought I got them." The blade was deep, and to the left center of Naruto's chest. Tsunade ran up to start healing Kakashi.

Sakura went to heal Naruto since Tsunade is taking care of the ringmaster.

"It's not your fault," reassured Kakashi, not wanting the blonde to blame himself for this.

The blade had shattered, some had embedded in Naruto's lungs, and others in his heart, and his beat was weakening. "T...thanks, Sakura." He coughed up some more blood.

"You're welcome. Don't move too much," frowned Sakura, trying to ensure he wouldn't fade away on them.

"I don't feel so good." Naruto whimpered. "B...but I need to tell bossman something. Get him, please?"

"I'm right here," waved Kakashi, having been healed, motioning for Tsunade to help heal Naruto, moving over to sit beside him.

Tsunade started working with Sakura. The wounds were deep, but with two skilled medics, the wounds should be healed. Naruto felt horrible, feeling the beast inside him straining to release, keeping the beast in check by sheer willpower, which was slowing down the healing power. Grabbing Kakashi, he tugged for Kakashi to get close to his ear. "I...I know it's not returned...and you have... Granny...but...in case I don't make it..." Naruto coughed again, blood still trickling, "I'm in love with ya."

"I love you too," he whispered quietly for only Naruto to hear, knowing it would bite him in the ass later whenever Tsunade found out that his love for her has waned.

Naruto's eyes brightened briefly before he coughed again. "D...don't let me pass out." He kept trying to keep the beast at bay. "T…the beast."

"I know," Kakashi held one of Naruto's hands in his own. "They should have finished healing you shortly. Just hang in there for a few more moments, ok?"

Nodding, Naruto just gritted his teeth and sweated until Sakura was done. He felt weak and dizzy.

"Let's take you back to your room for you to rest," suggested Kakashi, getting help to transport him.

Naruto didn't fight. Once he was in his cot, he promptly passed out.

Kakashi passed out on the floor, having given the last of his strength to help Naruto.

Some other workers rushed Kakashi to his bed, calling for Tsunade, who came in and tended to the silverette.

()()()

Shikamaru pulled Sasuke behind a tent after the fighting was done. He started examining Sasuke for wounds, pulling off the man's shirt and examining him.

There are various scrapes and cuts. There didn't seem to be any too fatal wounds.

"I'm ok," he said quietly.

Shikamaru just grabbed Sasuke, hugging him tightly. "I...I can't anymore, Sasuke. I'm sorry. I don't know what the fuck is going on with me, but I love you."

"Good, I love you too," he shared a rare genuine smile, holding back.

"C'mon, I'll fix you up." He took Sasuke to Sasuke's bed, urging him to lay down while he got out a medic kit and started cleaning up the scrapes.

"Ok," sighed Sasuke, laying down on the bed while his now boyfriend helps him out.

"Don't expect me to buy you flowers and shut." Shikamaru said as he patched Sasuke up

"Heh, I wouldn't," he gave a little laugh by the joke.

Afterwards, he lay down with Sasuke, holding him tight.

()()()

Kabuto was facing the woman in the cellar, whimpering. Orochimaru had been outside.

"Now, Kabuto, be a good boy and come with me," she growled, fangs bared.

"Why should he?" Orochimaru stepped out to move in front of Kabuto, looking down at the fanged creature with slightly narrowed amber eyes.

"This is none of your concern." She hissed as Kabuto shook.

"Yes, it is. Kabuto is my mate," growled Orochimaru, standing his ground.

"He is my mate, not yours. He was promised to me at birth."

"Too bad," glared Orochimaru, not budging.

Kabuto whimpered, trying to step behind Orochimaru. "Fine." Pulling out a sword, she rushed at Orochimaru.

Bringing out a metal crowbar he parried her sword.

Snarling she fought hard.

Kabuto finally was able to stab her in the back while Orochimaru kept her attention.

That's how they managed to kill the person that was supposed to be Kabuto's arranged mate.

Dropping the knife afterwards, Kabuto just started shivering again, staring at his blood stained hands.

"You'll be ok now," murmured Orochimaru softly, putting his weapon away before wrapping his arms around his lover.

Kabuto just curled into Orochimaru, sobbing quietly. He was not a killer.

"This was necessary. I know you're not a killer, love," he held him protectively in his arms.

Kabuto nodded, holding close to Orochimaru.

Taking him out of the cellar he put him to his cot and stayed with him. The reason why he stayed away from the sunlight was because people would just mock him outside of the circus family for how he is a stitched up mess.

Kabuto just held him. "I think you are beautiful."

"Aw, thanks," he grinned, holding him close. "If only others would agree with you, love."

"Does it matter about others?" he asked.

"Perhaps not," sighed Orochimaru.

Kabuto hugged him tightly. "I'll always be here for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Time went on. Naruto kept his distance from Kakashi, since Kakashi had a wife. He never forgot what Kakashi said, but he wasn't sure that Kakashi truly loved him and didn't just think of him as a son. One day, about six months later, Naruto came in, shirtless as usual, and dropped off another box. "Here ya go, Bossman."

"Thanks," he gave a small smile, never forgetting what he confessed, having divorced Tsunade because they had gotten into a fight so obviously he has the look of someone who hasn't gotten much sleep lately.

"Bossman, you okay? You don't look too hot."

"No, Tsunade and I...aren't together anymore," admitted Kakashi, not proud of it.

"Damn...I'm sorry Bossman. There were rumors, but no one knew for sure. Anything I can do to help?" Naruto felt sorry for the man, he had always been so kind.

"It's alright," he spared a half-smile. "Not really, but thank you."

"Yea, well..." Naruto shrugged, uncomfortable, "Um, I'll always take a dagger for ya." He blushed, feeling like an idiot, but not liking Kakashi hurting.

"Same for you," he nodded.

Naruto scowled. "You don't need to get hurt."

"It's better than Kurama getting loose," Kakashi scowled back at him.

Naruto walked up to Kakashi. "I can handle Kurama. You don't need to get hurt. You've never done anything to hurt anyone." He was scowling, his face close to Kakashi's.

"I know," confirmed Kakashi, noticing the close proximity between them.

"Good, then let me take the hits." Naruto noticed how close they were and his breathing picked up.

"To an extent I will," teased Kakashi.

"No extent about it...wait...are talking about fighting or something else?" Naruto's face scrunched in confusion.

"Fighting," replied Kakashi. "Unless you wanted to talk about something else?"

"Huh? Uh...no..." Naruto's face blushed a fierce crimson. "No...uh, fighting is good, yep." Wait...Kakashi was single?

"Wait...you're single now?" Naruto was slow sometimes.

"Yes, what about it?" he asked, raising a brow, being patient with him.

"Um...w...well, I mean...when you said...well, I mean, do you look at me like your so...I mean...um." Naruto was flustered.

"I used to think of you as my own, but I came to love you in a different light," admitted Kakashi.

"Like...romantically?" Naruto asked; eyes hopeful.

"Yes," confirmed the silverette.

"So...if I kissed you, it would be okay?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Yes," Kakashi grabbed him gently before kissing him tenderly.

Naruto's knees buckled as he grabbed onto Kakashi, having wanted this for ages it seemed. As their lips met, he knew leaving the arranged marriage was the best thing he ever did, as nothing could feel better than this.

()()()

Outside, Sakura had helped move Tsunade's things out to move in with the acrobats in her old quarters that still are the way she had left them.

Itachi walked up to Sakura after being done moving. "Sakura, could we speak for a moment?"

"Um, sure," blushed the rosette, wondering what he needed to speak to her about, going off with him.

Itachi never forgot the nights Sakura stayed with Itachi as he confessed his feelings for Kabuto...and then the many other nights when he lamented about how happy Kabuto seemed to be with Orochimaru. "Sakura, I wanted to thank you for helping me through a difficult time in my life with Kabuto, but now, I am faced with another difficult time."

"It's no problem. I'm glad to be of help. What's wrong this time?" she asked, furrowing her brows about what it could possibly be.

"I...I understand this may be one sided, but I felt the need to speak to you. I don't believe I can go through this again. I...have started developing feelings towards you. If you don't reciprocate, I understand, but I just need to know so I can protect myself." Itachi stared at her.

Reaching up, she kissed him softly before drawing back to tell him, "I've been having feelings for you for a while now. It's good to know you feel the same."

Giving a rare, genuine smile, he leaned down again. Kissing her gently, he realized that sometimes turning your back on what you thought your future was actually would lead you to a better future.


End file.
